A Real Family
by IsabellaElric
Summary: Sofia Potter, daughter of Charles Potter and Annelyese Malfoy-Potter, returns to England with her boyfriend, Edward Keros, to learn about the family she never knew about. She finds out that she has custody of her 4 year old cousin, Harry, but no one knows where he is. The one person standing in her way is Albus Dumbledore. Sofia will not stop until Harry is safe in her custody.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Moving Day

"Remind me why we had to move to England?" a girl with dark blue, almost purple, eyes asked while she looked over at the driver.

"Come on, Sof, you know why." The driver said in a soft voice, then he grinned at her. "An adventure."

Sofia glared at him, "Couldn't we have stayed with your father, Teddy, in America? I mean... we were safer there."

"No... you know that it's not safe for us anymore..." Teddy's hand gripped the steering wheel tightly, making his knuckles turn white.

Sofia sighed as she stared out the window, watching the green of the trees pass by. Yeah, it was safer for the them to be in England. England has been safe for the last 4 years since Voldemort's defeat. Since that day four years ago, America had started to fall at the hands of the Death Eaters that had escaped the England Ministry of Magic Aurors.

Let's back up several years before that, before Sofia and Teddy were born. Sofia's father, Charles Potter, is the heir of the Ancient House of Potters from England. He is the eldest son of Henry and Ava-Marie Potter. Charles was the only son to them until he was nine, and his younger brother James Potter was born. Charles was never close to James as some brothers would be. It was because Charles was off to Hogwarts after James turned one. At Hogwarts, he was sorted into Gryffindor where he met and fell in love 5 years later with Annelyese Malfoy.

Annelyese is the only daughter to Abraxas Malfoy and older sister to Lucius Malfoy. She grew up with her little brother around Malfoy Manor. They were always laughing and always smiling. Abraxas was hard on the both of them, but he was always a loving father. When Annelyese went to Hogwarts, she was nervous and didn't want to leave behind her brother or father. The whole train ride she was nervous, but it wasn't until she walked into the Great Hall and got sorted into Slytherin that she knew that she was going to be alright.

Along with Charles and Annelyese was Teddy's father, Leonardo Keros. Leonardo was not from England, in fact he was from Italy. There is not much to say about Leonardo's family except that they sent him to Hogwarts to have the best education. Leonardo, being from Italy and hardly knowing a lot of english, kept to himself on the Hogwart express. Once in the Great Hall, Leonardo was sorted into Gryffindor where he met Charles and became great friends with him.

Charles and Leonardo were the ones running around the school, throwing pranks at each other, having the times of their lives. Leonardo was slowly learning English, but it was not until Leonardo had met with Annelyese that it gotten better. Annelyese never cared about Slytherins hating Gryffindors. She was going to do her own thing and she knew that her last name made sure that she did not get interrupted. At first, Charles and Annelyese did not get along and it was up to Leonardo and his bad English to keep the peace. It wasn't until after the first Quidditch game of the year that they found they had a lot in common. Charles, Annelyese, and Leonardo were inseparable after that.

Their second year of Hogwarts brought the next member of their group, Maia Black. Maia Black, Annelyese explained to the boys, was the daughter of Orion and Walburga Black, but she was adopted by her Aunt Druella and Uncle Cygnus. When Walburga was pregnant, she knew that it was her duty to have a son. Yet, when she had Maia, Walburga was angry. She wanted nothing to do with the child. Walburga would let the baby cry for hours, ignoring her, and never letting the house-elves feed her. Fearing that his daughter would die, Orion took the baby to his sister-in-law and brother-in-law, Cygnus and Druella. He explained to them that Walburga was not taking care of the babe and that he feared she would die. Druella had just had a baby of her own, Bellatrix, and agreed that they would take in Maia. Maia was adopted by Cygnus and Druella and raised her as if she was Bella's twin. Maia and Bella were best friends and did everything together, and when they came to Hogwarts, they knew that they would stay together. Maia and Bella were both sorted into Slytherin and couldn't be happier. After a few weeks of being at Hogwarts, Bella had made her new friends and hardly spent time with Maia. Annelyese noticed this and took Maia under her wing. That is when Maia met Charles and Leonardo.

The years went on for the four of them. Leonardo helped Maia go through the death of Druella during her sixth year. That was the year that Leonardo started to date Maia while Charles and Annelyese had been dating for a year. It was during that year that Maia became pregnant. Cygnus found out and disowned Maia. Homeless and pregnant, Maia didn't know what to do. Orion knew that she needed help again, so he went to Alphard Black, his brother-in-law. Alphard had agreed to take in Maia while she was pregnant and until she graduated Hogwarts. Leonardo was glad that Alphard could help Maia, and he helped as well. Everyone at Hogwarts ignored Maia's existence including her sisters Bella and Narcissa. Andromeda continued to talk to her older sister, she didn't care if she was going to be turned away by her father. Charles and Annelyese, also, continued to support Maia. Right after the Winter Holiday, Maia went into labor. On January 14, 1967, she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, Edward "Teddy" Perseus Keros. Maia made her cousin Andromeda the Godmother to Teddy, and her husband would be the Godfather.

As the months went by, Maia and Leonardo took care of Teddy and kept up their studies. It was in those months that Leonardo asked Maia to marry him. Happily, she agreed and they got married on a Hogsmeade weekend. As a wedding gift, Alphard helped his niece again and was able to get her to take her N.E. the same year as Leonardo, Charles, and Annelyese.

The summer that they finished their final year, the four of them along with baby Teddy went to Salem, Massachusetts. It was there that Charles and Annelyese had gotten jobs in the Magical Government as detectives while Leonardo got a job within another department. A year later in 1968, Annelyese found out that she was pregnant. Charles and Annelyese were so happy, and quickly got married. They sent a message to London to their families. Their families were excited, but word about a Lord Voldemort gaining power had reached them as well. Abraxas warned the young couples not to return to England, it was safer in America. The couples agreed that they would stay in America for the time being. The pregnancy was very hard on Annelyese. She was getting sick all the time and she hardly had any strength when she wasn't throwing up. As the months passed, Charles noticed that Annelyese was so emotional and needed her family around her. So after being medically cleared, Charles and Annelyese flew back to England at 35 weeks. Henry, Ava-Marie, and Abraxas were upset that they came, but they were happy to see Annelyese pregnant. Unfortunately two weeks later, Annelyese was rushed to St. Mungos because her water broke. Annelyese started to cry as she held onto Charles saying it was too early for the baby to come. Charles had said, "the baby is going to be fine, she is just too much in a hurry like her mother." On October 11, 1969, Sofia Evangeline Potter was born. Both baby and mother were released that day. Annelyese and Charles showed her off to family and friends, and they were very happy. Annelyese made her baby brother Lucius the Godfather of Sofia, and whoever he was to marry was going to be the Godmother. After a few more weeks, the happy family went back to Salem only a few months before Lord Voldemort started the First Wizarding War.

Sofia grew up faster than Charles and Annelyese could document. She had long black hair that was always kept back in a braid. The best feature that her parents love are her eyes. They are the same dark blue, almost purple doe-shaped eyes that Annelyese has. They would light up with each thing that she learn or when she saw something new. Charles and Annelyese watched her first steps and listen as her first word was "Papa". They made sure to get many photos and made memories to send back to their families in England. While Sofia grew, so did Teddy. Teddy and Sofia became best friends as soon as Sofia could walk and follow him everywhere. Teddy would teach Sofia had to play with a ball or how to play tag. The both of them were always found together. The adults knew that they might become a couple in the future, well they hoped.

As Teddy and Sofia grew so did the danger in England. The adults heard that people were disappearing and many of the muggleborn and half-bloods were dying. Charles made the suggestion that they not tell Teddy and Sofia what is going on, and not to tell them about the family that was left behind. Maia and Leonardo had no worry about Teddy finding out about family since they had little family that talked to them. This decision to keep her family out of Sofia's life Annelyese's heart broken. She wanted her father and brother to be apart of her daughter's life, but she knew that it would be dangerous if the wrong people found out that Sofia was alive. Henry and Abraxas were from powerful families and Sofia would be their downfall if anyone grabbed her. So they agreed not to tell the children about their families.

It was just before Sofia's 5th birthday when Sofia showed magic for the first time. Teddy, who had already been in Salem's School for Witches and Wizards, was teaching Sofia one day. He was showing off how he could make things float with a snap of his fingers as well as teasing her, saying that she didn't have magic yet. Sofia got so mad that her hair started to fly around her and her eyes turned a purple color. As this happened, her purple muggle jump rope shot in front of her, tying Teddy up to the tree. Sofia blinked in surprise when that happened. Charles had saw what happened and yelled happily as she had done magic. After untying Teddy, Charles rushed into the house and enrolled Sofia into school, then used the Floo network to call everyone about Sofia's first instance of magic.

Salem's School for Witches and Wizards taught children from the time they enrolled until they took their last test to get their witches or wizarding license. Children from the youngest age of 5 to the eldest age of 10 could enroll into this school. Teddy was already top of his classes and the teachers all loved him. He was very popular with all the grades in the school. Sofia being only 4 turning 5 was shy and timid when she started. Annelyese walked both Sofia and Teddy to school and picked them up with Maia. At night, Sofia was taught how to read by Annelyese and Charles helped her with her homework. Sofia quickly opened up more while she was at school. It was not long before she was top of her class and just as popular as Teddy. Teddy was proud of his best friend and decided that he would help her with some spells. By the time next year, Sofia was already on Teddy's level of magic. Charles and Annelyese was very proud of her and asked the headmaster of the school to put Sofia in the same class as Teddy. Of course, the Headmaster thought it would be good if Sofia was put in the same classes, for her magic could grow stronger if she was challenged.

When Teddy was 13 and Sofia was 10 turning 11, they took their first exam for their license. The physical test had challenged Sofia in every way. It tested how fast she can cast a spell, how she could dodge, and managed to complete a puzzle within a time frame. Teddy had no problem with the physical test, but the oral test is where he had a problem and where Sofia shined. Both of them passed with flying colors, and were able to go onto the advanced classes.

This time was filled with joy and sadness. James had sent a message to Charles explaining that their parents had gotten the Dragon Pox, and unfortunately, they did not survive. Charles mourned his parents death and felt like a horrible son. He could not go to the funeral because if he went to England, he knew that he might not make it back. Sofia watched her father for a week lay on the couch, holding a book. He looked so sad that Sofia could come over and snuggle her father. She might not understand why he was upset, but she knew that she was going to try to comfort him just like her mother has been. Not long after the news of the death of Henry and Ava-Marie that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had a baby boy name Draco, and James and Lily Potter had a baby boy name Harry. Charles and Annelyese sent each couple a congratulations but never told Sofia about her new cousins.

The worst news came just after Sofia's 12th birthday. A letter arrived in the mail addressed to Charles but with no return address. In the letter, it stated that James and Lily Potter had been killed by Lord Voldemort and that Lord Voldemort had been killed. Lucius and Narcissa had taken Draco into hiding with Abraxas. Charles and Annelyese told the horrible news to Maia and Leonardo. There was no news about Harry, and they hoped that the little boy was safe. After this, in late November a woman appeared in the middle of the Magical Government building shouting about how the Death Eaters are going to take over in the name of Lord Voldemort. The Magical Government officials took the woman into custody, but the fear was already starting to surface. Charles and Leo told their children that there was nothing wrong, and that everyone was going to be alright. Teddy looked at Sofia, and they both decided that they would get their license for witchcraft/wizardry as fast as they could. They also knew that their parents were lying and that something was wrong.

For the next two years, more Death Eaters started to come over to America. Slowly, there were more and more reports of magical people disappearing. The reports turned from witches and wizards disappearing to them turning up dead. The Death Eaters were gaining power and fast in the name of their fallen Lord. Within those two years, Sofia, 14, and Teddy, 17, had passed the final exams and gotten their license. It wasn't long after they got their license, that Leo had told the kids that they were going into hiding. Sofia asked Leo what about her parents. He told her that they would join the as soon as they could. So Teddy and Sofia threw clothes into a bag and they left in the middle of the night with Leo.

It was the next day when the Magical Government headquarters was attacked. Charles and Annelyese were in the headquarters protecting the President. The Death Eaters did not care who was in their way, the President was going to be killed one way or another. Charles ran through the building dodging spells right and left, trying to get to Annelyese. As Charles turned a corner, he saw Annelyese protecting the President from three Death Eaters. Quickly, Charles threw curses at them, but it was too late. A spell hit both Annelyese and the President, killing the President instantly. Annelyese fell into Charles' arms while all the blood slowly escaped her body. With a smile on her lips, Annelyese told Charles that she loved him and to protect Sofia. As she slipped away, a Death Eater came up behind Charles, casting the killing curse on him. Charles and Annelyese's bodies were burned when the Death Eater's set fire to headquarters along with the President's body.

News of the fall of the Magical Government didn't it Leo and the kids until they were almost into New Jersey. Sofia begged Leo to tell her that her parents were not dead. When Leo said nothing, Sofia broke down and cried for hours. Teddy held Sofia, and looked at his dad for answers. Instead of answers, Leo told them that they were going to hid in Muggle cities, and they are not going to stay in any city for more than two days.

As they were traveling, Leo had gotten Teddy to get his driver's license, and he had Sofia get hers when she turned 15. To Sofia and Teddy, it was strange that they were getting their licenses as if nothing was wrong in the world. Leo kept moving the kids from town to town, keeping them busy with different things. While the kids were busy, Leo had gotten passports for Teddy and Sofia, while transferring money and different items into bank accounts. Not only was he doing that, he was starting to set things in motion back in England.

When Leo and the kids got to Charleston, South Carolina, Maia had met them in a family friend's apartment. The apartment had food, fresh clothes, and a hot shower that made Sofia and Teddy happy for the time being. While the kids taking their showers, Leo and Maia gotten both kids a one way ticket to England. It was too dangerous for them to keep traveling and hiding from these Death Eaters. England was the safest place for them. Maia told Leo that it was only days before the Aurors arrive, but the Death Eaters aren't going to give up without a fight, and she was going to join them. Leo said that he would follow her to the ends of the Earth for her.

After their showers, Leo and Maia sat the kids down and told them. In the morning, Teddy and Sofia are going to board a plane to England. They had passports already, and that the tickets were at the airport. Once in England, they are going to get the rental car that is waiting under Teddy's name. The car will have the directions to a place in Surrey on a street called Privet Drive. The house that they are going to is one that Sofia's parent's owned. The house has been taken care of and will be ready for them. Once they are settled, a man named Albus Dumbledore will come and check on them. He will give them what to do next. Leo informed Sofia that there are 12 vaults at the wizarding bank that will be put into her name. Maia told Teddy that there are 8 vaults for him, but he could only use 4 of them since Maia and Leo are still alive. Dumbledore will make sure that they have everything, and that they would be alright in England. Sofia and Teddy listened, but noticed that they were not going with them. Teddy questioned them about not coming with them, yet he didn't get an answer.

The next day, with only a bag for each of them, Maia and Leo took Teddy and Sofia to the international airport. Leo told Teddy to look after Sofia while Maia hugged Sofia tightly. The teens said their goodbyes, and got on the plane.

"Teddy our turn is the next right to Surrey." Sofia said as she held onto a map, and looking up at the road.

Teddy took the next right, and drove into the small town of Surrey. As he drove into the town, Sofia told him which streets to turn down and where they were going. Each street look to have the same kind of houses, and the houses were all grouped together. The houses looked to be two stories with a garage attached to the side. Yet, when you look at the houses, the garages look to be attached to the other house as well. There was hardly any spaces between the houses which made Sofia think that there was no going to be any privacy. As Teddy went down the side streets, they made a note that there are many children that are out and about, but it was a sign that it was safe and peaceful here.

"I hope that we can live here happily." Sofia said.

"Me too."

Teddy finally turned onto Privet Drive, and pulled into the driveway of Number 6. Once Teddy shut off the car, silence surrounded them. The street was quiet unlike the other streets that were covered in children. It seemed like this street was going to be a bit unsettling for awhile until they got use to the silence. Sofia leaned back into her seat, and sighed.

"How could my parents own a house here? And I have 12 vaults? What in the hell are we doing?" Sofia said as she started to feel her chest tighten. The anxiety was building making Sofia start to breath fast. "We shouldn't-"

"I know. Hey," Teddy said as he quickly got out of the car. He ran around, and opened the passenger door before kneeling and taking her hands, "Slow breaths. I know that we shouldn't be here. I know that we should be home with our parents, but we aren't. I am here with you, Sofia, and I am not going to leave you, okay."

Sofia took a few slow breaths as she felt the tightness disappear from her chest. Her hands tighten around Teddy's as she sniffled, "I am sorry."

"It's fine. Don't be sorry."

Teddy smiled, pulling her out of the car. They pulled their bags out of the back seat, and walked up to the house. The yard was freshly cut, and the weeds were pulled from the garden. The garden was not fully bloomed which made Sofia think about what kind of flowers would bloom towards the end of Spring. Sofia and Teddy stood at the front door, and looked at each other.

"How are we to open the door?" Teddy asked as he tilted his head.

"I bet we just have to use magic to open the door." Sofia said, "My parents probably put a seal on the door that only blood can enter without a key."

Sofia put her hand against the mahogany door, and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she imagined her energy building up in her chest as a white ball. Then she saw the white ball travel from her chest, and down her arm, into the door. The ball of light reacted to the spell that was on the door, and a soft click signed that the door unlocked. Sofia removed her hand from the door, and walked inside.

The house was very clean and smelled that the house was just aired out. There is no dust on side table in the foyer. It looked to be that the house has not seen any living creature or soul in years. Leo was right, someone was taking care of the house, and the house was waiting for the owners to return.

The foyer was a warm tan that followed down the hallway towards the kitchen. The side table had a small basket that is for keys and change. Above the side table was a mirror that's surrounded with a white wire making it look elvish. Next to the door were pegs for closets and a rack on the floor for shoes. Sofia and Teddy took off their shoes, put them in the rack, and hanged their backpack on one of the pegs. They slowly walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, and noticed that there were pictures of Sofia hanging on the walls. The pictures were mostly of her as a baby, only to be a month old in some. There were no pictures of her growing up which was old, but understandable since Sofia's parents never came here with her.

The kitchen had light purple walls that made the white cabinets pop out. The walls was just a strange color for a kitchen that it made Sofia giggle softly as she continued to look around the kitchen. All the appliances were up to date and cleaned. There was a small island in the middle of the kitchen for more space to cook. The favorite part of the kitchen for Sofia were the counters and the huge sink. The counters were big enough to sit on, and to relax. The side of the kitchen opened up to the dining room and then into the living room. The dining room had a long rectangle table that could fit 8 people. Behind the table was a china cabinet that held beautiful white china. To Sofia, it looked like their wedding china that was in their old house. The walls of the both the dining room and the living room was a soft, golden yellow that made the room feel bigger than it was. There was a fireplace that is the centerpiece of the living room. The fireplace had white and black marble for the mantel with white brick surrounding it. The pieces of the furniture looked to be the only thing out of place for the living room. The couches were very old and look as if they could fall apart if someone sat on them.

Sofia walked over to the mantel and saw that there were more pictures frames. These pictures ones she knew were from her old house. There was one that had Sofia and Charles blowing bubbles when Sofia was 5. Another photo was her a bit older and making the flowers twirl around her and her mother. Sofia reached out and picked up a picture of Sofia and her parents at her graduation to get her witch's license. Her hands started to shake while her vision got blurry from the tears.

"Sofia?"

She turned and looked at Teddy, the tears falling down her cheeks. Teddy, wrapped his arms around her, and held her close. Once in his arms, Sofia broke down sobbing. She had held onto her grieve of her parents dying for two years. Not once had she cried because she knew that she wouldn't be able to go on if she did. Teddy had tried to get her to cry when they stopped in a safe location in America, but she wouldn't.

"They're gone…" Sofia voice cracked as she spoke

"I know.." Teddy's grip tighten around her.

"How are we going to survive with them?"

"We have gotten through so much in the past two years. They raised us to be a strong witch and wizard. We can do this. Together."

Sofia cried harder as she clung to Teddy. They stood there for about an hour before Sofia had stopped crying because her stomach growled. Hearing the growling stomach caused them to laugh and head back into the kitchen. Sofia wiped her eyes as she watched Teddy look through the cabinets. Sighing, he closed the cabinets and looked into the fridge.

"So good and bad news." Teddy said, closing the fridge.

"Oh?"

"Good news: there is no food so you won't get sick off of anything here." Teddy leaned against the fridge. "Bad news: we have no money."

Sofia frowned as she walked over to the drawers. Each drawer she opened was empty or was filled with junk. As she looked through the drawers, she remember that her parents always had hidden money in the kitchen. Her parents had explained that the money that went into the drawer was for a "rainy day". Her mother would always tell her this because Sofia wanted to know why all the time when she was a child. Then every rainy day, Sofia would ask if they could use the money in the drawer for something special since it was raining. Her parents would laugh and agree, but they wouldn't use the money in drawer.

It would the last drawer that Sofia opened when she found the hidden compartment. At first look, the drawer looked normal. Yet, there was a rune that meant "hidden" was written inside the drawer. Sofia tapped the rune and watched the bottom of the disappear. Under the rune was filled with coins and notes that looked to be more than what they would need.

"A rainy day," Teddy said with a small smile.

"Yeah, a rainy day," Sofia said with a small laugh.

"Should we drive or walk?" Teddy ask.

"Let's walk. The corner store is only a street down, and it would be good for us since we had been stuck on a plane for hours," Sofia said, "Later, we could go get new shoes and clothes."

Teddy laughed, "Yes, and books!"

"Especially books," Sofia said smiling even more.

Sofia picked up a stack of notes put together, and put them in the front of her jean pocket. Happily, she walked to the foyer, and put her shoes back on. When she walked outside, the sun was starting to set, making the street glow with a orange light. Taking a deep breath of cool air, Sofia stretched as she watched the coolness.

"Teddy, what day is it?"

Teddy closed the door as he walked out of the house, "Well, it is still Tuesday. England is only 6 hours ahead of the east coast."

"So, we'll go to bed at a not so decent hour?" Sofia laughed.

"Like we ever did before," Teddy joined her laughter.

Teddy laced his fingers with Sofia's and started to walk down the street. Sofia looked around the neighborhood and couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. Were there wizards out there watching them? Was there Death Eaters here? Or was it just the neighbors being nosey, Sofia thought. As she thought about these different things, she bit down on her lip and pulled on the helm of her shirt.

"Sofia, you are going to bite off your lip and pull your shirt out if you keep doing that," Teddy said

"I can't help it, I am worried," Sofia said, "How do we know that we are safe? What if this Dumbledore guy is a dark wizard."

"If Dad and Mum say that we are safer here, then we are. Besides we wouldn't have been sent here if they thought they couldn't trust Dumbledore," Teddy said, squeezing her hand, "I think that Dumbledore was a man from one of our textbooks."

"Oh! I remember now! He helped make the Philosopher's Stone," Sofia nodded, then rolled her eyes, "Which was stupid to do, but whatever."

Teddy laughed as he pulled Sofia close to him, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He remember how much Sofia had raged and raved about Nicolas Flamel and Albus Dumbledore making a stone. She didn't shut up for weeks about this which made Teddy tune most of it out because she would get over it eventually.

The pair turned the corner and saw that the corner shop was still open. Teddy grabbed a cart and walked inside while Sofia walked beside him. As they walked down the aisles, everyone was watching them. They were new people, but they were also teenagers. When they looked at the pair, they didn't look normal together. Sofia had long black hair that fell down to her butt. It was unusual for a girl to very long hair, but it was her eyes that were the most unusual. Sofia's eyes was a deep blue that looked to be purple. Her eyes alone made people look at her twice. All the looks made her uneasy, yet she knew that the looks were also because of Teddy. Teddy was a normal looking guy with short, shaggy dirty blond hair that made his dark gray eyes stand out. Teddy was, also, 6 foot tall while Sofia was 5 feet 4 inches. It always made people look at them, and sometimes wonder why would a normal looking boy would be with a strange looking girl.

Ignoring the stares, Sofia stopped down an aisle, and looked at the food. Everything that they were looking at was food that she couldn't eat. Sofia has Celiac disease. Celiac disease is when the body cannot process gluten in food. If Sofia was to eat anything that had gluten in it, then she would get very sick. Teddy walked down the aisle, and found some non-gluten food. Sofia smiled as they looked at the boxes of food. They got some new food that had no gluten in it, but also some good vegetables for now. As they turned to go to the check-out, a small boy with unruly black hair ran into their cart. The boy looked to be about 4 years old and wearing baggy clothes making the boy seem even smaller. His bright emerald green eyes flashed up as he clung to a half gallon carton of milk.

"Are you alright?" Sofia asked as she looked at him, "We are sorry that we ran into you."

"I'm… okay." The boy said, slowly, as if he doesn't talk often.

"That is good. We don't want to hurt anyone." Sofia said, smiling, "Are you checking out?"

The boy nodded his head quickly. Teddy reached down and took the milk from the little boys hands, and put it in the cart. The boy look as if he was going to start paincking.

"We are checking out too," Teddy grinned, "Let's check out together."

"Oh… no ple-"

"It is not a problem." Sofia said

Gently, Sofia took the little boy's shoulder. When her hand made contact, the boy flinched so hard that his whole body moved an inch back. Teddy looked at Sofia, then pushed the cart towards the cashier. Sofia looked down at the boy, and gave him a small smile while she and the boy followed after Teddy. Teddy paid the cashier quickly, and grabbed the bags. The three of them walked of the store while Sofia watched the boy carefully.

"Where are your parents?" Sofia asked, looking around.

"I have no parents." The boy said, "I live with my uncle and aunt."

"Oh, well where do you live?" Teddy asked.

"Number 4 Privet Drive." The boy whispered so softly that Teddy and Sofia almost missed it.

"Oh! That's cool! We just moved into Number 6!" Sofia said, excitedly, "Why don't we walk home with you!"

Before the boy could say no, Sofia took his hand, which made the boy flinch again, and started to walk home with Teddy following. The small boy would look around as if something or someone would jump out at him. Sofia wanted to get him to relax, so she started to swing their hands, slowly.

"Are you in school?" Sofia asked.

"Kinda," the boy said, "it's kinda like school."

"It is pre-school?" Teddy asked.

"K-kinda" the boy's words stumbled a bit.

"Oh!" Sofia exclaimed, "We are sorry. We didn't tell you our names. I am Sofia!"

"I am Edard, but you can call me Teddy."

"I'm… Harry."

Just as they got to Privet Drive, Harry grabbed the milk out of the bag.

"Thank you…" Harry said, then he pulled a note out of his pocket, "Here this is for the milk. I don't want to get in trouble with my uncle."

Teddy took the note, but he gave Harry change. Harry blinked when he got money back in his hand.

"That is the change that would have gotten," Teddy explained.

"Thank you"

Harry blushed a bit before rushing inside number 4. Sofia took a few bags from Teddy before walking towards their house.

"He is very jumpy for a 4 year old." Sofia said, "Very jumpy"

"Well we are strangers that decided to help a small boy," Teddy laughed softly, "Maybe he thought that we were going to kidnap him."

"Maybe." Sofia laughed

They walked into their new house and started to get use to their new life in England.


	2. Update!

Hey Everyone! I am sorry if some of my stories having updated, I am working on that. I just have tell you all something! Thank you so much for supporting my stories, whether it is for Lyra Malfoy, Sofia Potter, or Lyra Knight. If you want to support me even more, go to my  /Skye_Raine_Bow. It would help out even more. I am excited about my page and being on . I promise to get a new chapter up and going shortly! Thank you all for everything and letting my stories live through you.


End file.
